<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【FF14】夜露x夕雾（监狱play） by KL_owo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709149">【FF14】夜露x夕雾（监狱play）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KL_owo/pseuds/KL_owo'>KL_owo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14, 最终幻想14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 监狱play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KL_owo/pseuds/KL_owo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LES，百合，R18<br/>未成年人禁止入内<br/>敖龙族角和鳞片的设定没什么考据，不要深究。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>夜露x夕雾</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【FF14】夜露x夕雾（监狱play）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>嗒——嗒——嗒——嗒——<br/>    是有节奏的高跟鞋踏在石台阶上的声音，然后是厚重的门被推开，被剥夺了视觉的夕雾能感知到的只有这些了。<br/>    “夜露大人，多玛领头的忍者就被关押在这里了，关于飞燕的消息，请您审问。”<br/>    “知道了，退下吧。”<br/>    “是！”<br/>    门被关上了，只能听到那个人的呼吸声，她听到火折子点燃的声音，应该是夜露点燃了房间里的火盆。<br/>    “想不到你也有今天啊。”夜露对着夕雾的脸吐出一口烟雾，呛得她咳嗽了几声。<br/>    “你不要白费功夫了，我什么都不会告诉你的。”夕雾的声音有些沙哑。<br/>    “居然这么久都不给您水喝，手下们款待不周了，回去我就责罚他们。”夜露说着，将一碗水递到了夕雾嘴边，夕雾嘴巴紧闭，不肯喝下。<br/>    夜露挑了挑眉，似乎知道会发生这样的事情，于是立刻用手钳制住她的下颌，将水灌了进去。<br/>    “咳咳……”大量的水涌入口中，来不及吐出，不得已吞下了好多，夕雾又是被呛的一阵咳嗽，身体的抖动使得束缚她双手的锁链发出阵阵清脆的响声。<br/>    敏锐的夕雾察觉到水的味道不太对劲，可是被囚禁的状态又使她无法反抗。<br/>    “曾经的多玛，青楼里最多的就是这样的媚药，只要妓女们喝下一点，就能满足客人各种各样的愿望，不知道三倍的剂量，能否让我看到你摇尾乞怜的模样。”<br/>    “你……”<br/>    夕雾渐渐失去理智，愤怒的情绪好像加速了媚药的生效，视觉被剥夺之后取而代之的是尤为敏感的触觉。一只手正在抚摸着自己的脸颊，指尖沿着脸上的鳞片勾画着模糊的形状，能感受到她的呼吸近在咫尺，正在朝着一个危险的位置靠近。<br/>    敖龙族的角是有些敏感而特殊的，既承担了些听觉功能，又是恋人之间表达亲昵的方式。<br/>    “听说你们敖龙族是通过摩擦对方的角来表达亲昵的？我一直很好奇。”说着，她含住了角的末端，然后逆向的用舌头舔舐。湿润的舌头碾过上面的纹路，带来不一样的触感，夕雾像是快要窒息般的大口呼吸，然而身体本能的反应却无法控制，嘤咛声已经不自觉的从口中发出。<br/>    “不知您对我的侍奉是否满意？啊，忘记了，您此时肯定已经快乐的说不出话了，那让我亲自验证吧。”<br/>    夜露有些粗暴地撕下了夕雾身上的衣服，把手指探向她的下体，果不其然已经一片泥泞。<br/>     “仅仅是被摸了摸角就这么湿了，您可真是个淫荡的忍者呢。”<br/>    夕雾感觉到一根冰凉的金属物体进入了自己的身体，细小的结构和足够的润滑倒是没有带来什么不适感。然而越来越深，大腿根部感受到了一些热源。夜露竟是将自己的烟斗塞进了她的下体。<br/>    烟斗的进入并没有带来多少快感，夕雾内心期待的是粗糙的物品和自己小穴内壁摩擦的快感，欲求不满的她逐渐发出了类似小动物哼唧的声音，提醒着夜露给自己带来更多的快乐。<br/>    蒙在眼睛上的布被揭开了，昏暗的审问室只点了几根蜡烛，显得特别压抑。夕雾用了很长一段时间适应光线，发现墙上挂满了审问用的刑具，沉浸在欲望之中的她忍不住开始渴望这些刑具用在自己身上。手上的镣铐一松，夕雾跌坐在地上，烟斗也随之滑出体外。<br/>    不知是媚药的效果还是很久没有进食，夕雾不能亦或是不想趁此机会逃走。下腹的空虚就像是一团火，燃烧掉了她的意志。<br/>    “淫荡的小穴没有什么东西填满可不好哦，你要努力表现出想要的样子，我才会明白你需要什么，才能给你你想要的。”夜露的声音就像是恶魔的低语，一步步诱惑着夕雾堕落。<br/>    夕雾最后的防线也被攻破，极尽空虚的她把手指插入自己的小穴开始在夜露面前自慰。<br/>    “哈哈哈哈哈，你还真是比青楼里的妓女还要放荡，既然你都这么卖力的表演了，我当然不会亏待你。”<br/>    夜露拿起刑具架上的皮鞭，轻轻挥动了几下，然后猛地朝着夕雾撅起的屁股上抽去。<br/>    “啊！”一声似乎是痛苦又夹杂着一些愉悦的喊叫从夕雾口中传来，可她自慰的动作并没有停下。随着几次抽打之后，她的身体一阵颤抖，竟是达到了高潮。<br/>    “仅仅是这样怎么能满足你呢？”<br/>    夜露拿开了插在她小穴里的手，转而用鞭柄插入，木质的柄比之前的烟斗粗糙了不少，刚刚结束高潮的夕雾又陷入了另一段的快乐中。<br/>    同时，夜露抚摸着她的尾巴，尾巴根部的鳞片格外敏感，每碰一下小穴就会剧烈的收缩一下。夜露一边用鞭柄抽插着她的小穴，一边用舌头在尾部的鳞片上打着转，只见夕雾又快走向高潮时，夜露突然拔出了鞭柄。下身突然的空虚让夕雾从极乐堕入深渊，明明只差一点点就能触碰到的巅峰，刹那间远离。她无助地扭动着自己的屁股，希望夜露能给她点什么快感。忽的，尾巴被人抓住，不可抗拒的力量让它向下弯曲，然后进入了自己的身体。<br/>    夜露居然是把夕雾尾巴塞进了她的小穴里。<br/>    不论是尾巴上的鳞片传来的被湿润的软肉包裹和吮吸的感觉还是小穴深处被粗糙的鳞片摩擦的感觉都让夕雾觉得自己要疯了，双重的快感刺激着她的大脑，更何况此时夜露的手也没有停下玩弄她的胸部。夕雾刹那间大脑空白，又一次进入高潮。<br/>    可夜露并不打算轻易放过她，抓住尾巴中段竟开始强制做出抽插的动作，摩擦来的更加激烈，甚至还发出了阵阵水声，这种被自己插入的羞耻感使得夕雾流出更多的蜜水。<br/>    “哈，自己进入自己身体的感觉如何？”<br/>    夕雾的尾巴因为刺激而紧绷着，紧绷着的鳞片又刺激着自己的花穴，甚至在抽插中夜露还会有意无意的用她的鳞片摩擦她的花核，花穴的皱褶一层一层包裹着鳞片，带来与抚摸不一样的刺激感，她此时已经失去了思考能力，只想沉沦在这场无休止的性爱里……<br/>    夜露看着昏过去的夕雾，即便已经失去意识，下身还止不住的颤抖和喷出淫水，尾巴已经滑了出来，尾端沾满了爱液。这样的身体真是让人着迷，她这么想。简单的留下一些食物和水，然后离开了审问室。<br/>    “从今往后，没有我的允许，任何人都不许进去，我每天都会来对她进行审问，食物和水也由我带入。”<br/>    “是！”</p><p> </p><p>（啊非常不好意思沉迷天宫沉迷妖表咕了大家这么久的车，有没有什么百合邪教我想了解一下，开车成瘾_(:ᗤ」ㄥ)_）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>